Again
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Michael está bien, bueno, al menos está mejor que antes, puede que este sea un momento para empezar de nuevo


**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

Este fic es un regalo, un pelín atrasado (solo nueve días después, moco de pavo) pero es que estoy en época de examen y algunas partes me han costado la vida, bueno, a lo que iba, que es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Orgullo Verde y Plata**, como compartimos OTP es fácil escribirle algo xD Es un Adrian/Michael, una pareja que creó ella. Y bueno, además de para que no me mate por no haber entregado el reto de TMR le he escrito esto porque a la chiquilla se le coge cariño y además, seguro que si no la sobornase con estos regalos no se pondría a cantar conmigo en medio de Madrid para traumatizar a unos viejecitos (y además, porque es amor amasado)

* * *

_Again_

I

Michael piensa que debería empezar a pensar en un trabajo para salir de esa mugrienta cafetería en la que lleva tres meses como empleado. Si no se hubiese separado del mundo mágico, y bueno, del mundo en general, podría haber hecho de nuevo séptimo curso como muchos de sus compañeros, podría haber hecho sus EXTASIS y haber entrado en la Academia de Sanadores, pero no lo hizo. Siempre ha pensado que debería echarle la culpa a la Batalla de Hogwarts, sería lo lógico, o a los mortífagos, ellos fueron los que le quitaron a Terry, o tal vez al mundo mágico por haber provocado esa guerra sin sentido.

La Batalla, la magia o los mortífagos no tenían la culpa, si él hubiese cogido a Terry y se hubiesen ido como hizo Anthony nada de eso habría pasado. Se habrían comprado una casa en el centro de Londres y mientras Terry vendía sus cuadros (porque había que ser tonto para no apreciar el talento del chico para la pintura), él estudiaría y después se casarían, al menos eso eran lo que habían planeado. Aunque con ese chico nada se sabía.

* * *

—_Quiero ser pintor, lo he decidido—dijo Terry poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza y apoyándose en el tronco._

_Michael soltó una carcajada._

—_¿Y ayer? ¿Qué querías ser? ¿Arquitecto? Ah, no, que eso fue el mes pasado, querías ser auror ¿no era eso?_

—_Que gracioso, Michael, esta vez es de verdad, imagínatelo, no tienes que estudiar nada, no tienes que tocar ningún libro, solo el papel y el lapiz._

—_Cualquiera diría que eres un Ravenclaw, se supone que nos tienen que gustar los libros, estudiar y esas cosas— le recordó Michael, a él no es que le emocionase estudiar, pero se supone que los Ravenclaws estaban todo el día estudiando._

—_Primero de todo, soy un Ravenclaw, pero flojo como nadie y segundo, estar en esta casa no significa que adoremos la biblioteca y mucho menos que nos quedemos allí hasta a dormir, simplemente es que somos inteligentes. La gente tiene una idea equivocada de nosotros— explicó Terry ajustándose las gafas, Michael había observado tantas veces ese movimiento que podría imitarlo sin errar en la posición de ningún dedo—. Otro cliché que cuentan por ahí es que somos tan buenos estudiantes que no tenemos tiempo para novios, ni para novias y ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto verdad— terminó el muchacho guiñándole un ojo y acercándose para besarle._

_Obviamente, Michael no se apartó. Desde que había cortado con con Cho había descubierto que su orientación sexual no era exactamente la que él creía. La verdad es que esa podía ser una explicación para lo poco que le duraban las relaciones con chicas._

* * *

El joven sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, Anthony le había dicho que cuanto menos pensase en su relación antes de la Batalla menos le costaría superarlo. Porque sí, Michael era especial y al parecer le costaba más de un año acostumbrarse a que había perdido a su mejor amigo, a su novio, a su compañero de estudios. En resumen, había perdido la mitad de si mismo.

Pensó en Anthony, su amigo había conseguido seguir con su vida aún habiendo perdido también a un amigo suyo, bastante cercano. El muchacho no lo comprendía, ¿es que no le tenía tanto cariño a Terry? ¿Si el muriese también seguiría con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado?

—Eh, Corner, tienes mesas que atender— le gritó una de sus compañeras desde la otra punta de la sala.

Michael cerró los ojos, no soportaba que le gritasen, se sentía presionado y siempre terminaba tirando algo al suelo, con lo que se enfurecía consigo mismo por haber sido tan torpe. Miró hacia la mesa que debía atender y tuvo ganas de tirar la bandeja y salir corriendo. Por lo visto no era suficiente alejarse del mundo mágico para no tener que encontrarse a Slytherins en cada esquina, también le perseguían por el mundo muggle, encima, sus Slytherins favoritos.

A la que veía mejor era a Tracey Davis, ambos se profesaban un gran cariño, tanto, que se había ganado un puñetazo de la chica en séptimo curso y estuvo a poco de romperle la nariz; la que estaba al lado no era Slytherin, pero poco le faltaba, era Morag McDougal, una chica de su propia casa, siempre había sido simpática con él, pero hacía oídos sordos a sus consejos sobre sus amigos; el que estaba a su vera era Graham Montague, no había cruzado una palabra en su vida con él, pero por su manera de jugar a Quiddicht se podía vislumbrar que tipo de persona era; en frente, había dos chicos, rubios, a Michael pocas veces le fallaba la memoria pero esa vez no era capaz de reconocer a ninguno de los dos.

Se encaminó hacia su mesa y respiró hondo dispuesto a aguantar las burlas de todos ellos. Para su sorpresa casi no hubo, solo la mueca de asco que hizo Tracey al reconocerlo, pero el resto fueron bastante simpáticos, bueno, lo simpática que es la gente con los camareros. Montague bromeó con algo de la carta y como si quisiese llamar la atención de toda la cafetería una carcajada resonó por toda ella, era de uno de los chicos a los que no conocía. Ahora pudo verlo mejor, era rubio, alto, con pecas que casi no se podían apreciar y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Michael la asoció inmediatamente, era una de esas sonrisas que eran completamente opuestas a las de Terry Boot.

Pocas veces había visto Michael una mueca que no incluyese una sonrisa a Terry Boot, era una sonrisa amable, como si solo por cruzarte con él te la ganases, como si fuese algo que se veía obligado a darte para alegrarte el día; en cambio, la sonrisa de ese muchacho era extraña, como si él supiese que su risa y su sonrisa servían para llamar la atención sobre él, para conseguir que la gente hablase de él, aunque fuese solo por un tema tan banal como una risa.

Su primera impresión sobre Adrian Pucey no fue muy buena.

II

Michael Corner era un genio, completamente, había conseguido que lo echasen a patadas de la cafetería por haber roto más platos de los que era necesario, aunque también era posible que tuviese algo que ver que había soltado sapos y culebras hacia la encargada cuando esta le había reprendido. Así que ya no tenía dinero, tenía el suficiente para pagar su pequeño piso durante unos meses más, después le echarían. Podría irse a vivir con sus padres, pero no le gustaba la opción, su convivencia con sus padres nunca había sido buena, es más, había llegado un momento en el que había decidido marcharse de casa.

Se sentó en su cama y empezó a mirar al techo, necesitaba un trabajo urgentemente, más que nada, porque la idea de vivir debajo de un puente para el resto de su vida no era agradable. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Anthony, ese chico era un genio con los negocios, seguro que terminaba encontrándole trabajo en menos de lo que se tarda en decir Ravenclaw; pero después se acordó, ese no era el momento adecuado para hablar con su amigo, digamos que estaba pasando una crisis familiar, y la familia del joven estaba aún más desestabilizada que la suya.

Entonces se le ocurrió a otra persona a la que podía acudir, tal vez no le recibiese precisamente con los brazos abiertos pero hace un mes o algo así le había hablado amablemente en la cafetería, tal vez podría aceptar hacerle un pequeño favor. Había escuchado que la carrera musical de Morag iba viento en popa, lo que no era de extrañar, Michael la había escuchado cantar y tocar el violín y esa chica tenía más talento que todo Hogwarts junto; había una remota posibilidad de que ella pudiese buscarle un trabajo, era medio famosa, esas siempre tenían enchufe. Anotó mentalmente no decirle eso a su ex compañera de casa, no le iba a hacer mucha gracia que le dijese que le metiese en algún puesto por enchufe. Otra cosa no, pero McDougal era la persona más honrada que el joven había conocido, quitando a Terry, y no iba a aceptar meter a alguien por enchufe en algún sitio, pero menos era nada.

Le mandó una lechuza y se quedó dormido cruzando los dedos debajo de las sábanas, deseando que Morag agradeciese la ayuda que había intentado prestarle en séptimo, que no había aceptado.

Normalmente le costaba quedarse dormido, tenía pesadillas y prefería pasarse la noche mirando el techo de su habitación antes que volver a soñar con la Batalla; pero ese día, cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

—_¿Vas a luchar?—preguntó Michael mientras veía el tumulto de alumnos salir hacia la batalla contra los mortífagos._

—_Claro que sí, si no luchamos nosotros ¿quién lo hará?— contestó Terry levantando la barbilla. Michael pensó que le podía decir unas cuantas personas que lucharían estando más preparados que ellos—Sí, sé que me puedes decir unos cuantos nombres pero piénsalo. Esta lucha es por nuestro futuro ¿quién mejor que nosotros para defenderlo?_

_Tras esa pregunta lanzada al aire ambos salieron por la puerta con sus varitas empuñadas. Anthony se había despedido de ellos en cuanto dieron la opción de marcharse, según él, prefería vivir y lo único que iba a conseguir era ser una carga para sus compañeros. Las lágrimas habían inundado los ojos de Michael cuando se despidió de su amigo, como si no lo fuese a ver nunca más._

_La lucha empezó bien, obviamente no era fácil, pero ambos, espalda con espalda conseguían deshacerse de muchos de sus rivales, pero no de todos. Un mortífago se coló entre ambos separándolos, y enviándolos a cada uno a un extremo del pasillo, Michael no quiso mirar cuando el asesino se inclinó sobre su novio y un rayo verde salió de su varita. _

_Empezó a llorar._

_Debería haberse levantado, debería haber peleado, pero lo único que podía hacer era llorar como un niño pequeño esperando que el mortífago se fijase en él también y se lo llevase con un simple conjuro. Pero no sucedió, una mujer se puso delante de él protegiéndolo con un hechizo. Se deshizo de él y se giró hacia Michael. Tenía los ojos muy azules y muy grandes. Le sonrió._

—_Ven, chico, dame la mano, voy a llevarte a un sitio a salvo de todo esto._

_Y de repente, se aparecieron._

* * *

Michael se despertó en medio de la noche jadeando, la cara de Terry seguía en su mente, su cuerpo se convulsionó cuando recibió la maldición que le ocasionó la muerte.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, tenía que encontrar algo para distraerse viendo que no podría dormir más esa noche. Cogió el libro que tenía siempre en la mesilla de noche y empezó a leerlo, la verdad es que ese libro había sido con el único que había seguido después de haberse alejado del mundo mágico, más que nada porque era su libro favorito y porque había sido un regalo de Terry. Se lo había leído tantas veces que casi se sabía los diálogos de memoria.

Cuando iba por la mitad del libro, amaneció y decidió que sería un buen momento para hacerse el desayuno, en cuanto se levantó una lechuza golpeó en su cristal, bueno, golpeado no exactamente, se había chocado. Era una pequeña lechuza parda y llevaba una carta atada a la pata.

_¡Hola, Michael!_

_No sé yo lo que podría buscarte, pero si quieres podemos quedar esta tarde y hablar ¿te viene bien en el Caldero Chorreante? ¿A las 6? Si no puedes mándame una lechuza, si puedes... nos vemos allí._

_Un beso, Morag_

La carta de su amiga le recordó que era imposible que tuviese algo que hacer a esa hora, si no tenía trabajo, ni familia a la que volver (bueno, en realidad tenía, pero como si no la tuviese) así que le daba igual a la hora o en el lugar en el que quedasen. Estaba libre a todas horas.

O.O

Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante, vio a Morag en una mesa al fondo, pero no estaba sola. Tuvo ganas de girarse y salir corriendo, sería lo mejor, no tendría que lidiar con Slytherins, no terminaría con la nariz ensangrentada de nuevo, pero sin trabajo. No, tenía que ir a hablar con su amiga, estuviese ese Slytherin, o estuviera el propio Ministro de Magia. Cuando se acercó le pareció ver una sonrisa petulante en el rostro del rubio cuando lo vio llegar, respiró hondo, nadie podía ser peor que Tracey Davis.

—Vaya, así que tú eres el Ravenclaw con el que Tracey se lleva tan maravillosamente bien. Encantado, yo soy Adrian Pucey— explicó el chico en cuanto Michael se sentó. Era un buen comienzo, mencionando a su chica favorita.

—Y está aquí— le interrumpió Morag— porque tampoco sabe donde caerse muerto

Michael lo miró con extrañeza, parecía venir de una familia con un alto estatus social, con lo que no pegaba mucho eso de no tener trabajo y mucho menos no tener donde caerse muerto.

—Que agradable y sincera es Morag, la próxima vez nos clavas un puñal en el ojo, a ver si es menos cruento y doloroso— intervino Adrian.

—Vaya, lo apuntaré, gracias por la sugerencia. Bueno, la cosa es que necesitais un trabajo y yo os lo he encontrado.

—Mientras que no sea prostituirse en las esquinas como...—volvió a interrumpir Adrian.

—Adrian, por favor, hazle un favor al mundo y cállate— le costestó Morag—. Lo que os iba diciendo, hay una tienda en el Callejón Diagón que cerraron hace poco, el dueño quiere volver a abrirla pero no tiene personal. Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, el dueño ofrece el piso que hay arriba para quien se ofrezca a trabajar allí, resumiendo, tendríais que vivir juntos. Por cierto, es una tienda de Pociones, no es que fueseis unos portentos en esa asignatura pero no os iba mal ¿lo aceptais?— terminó Morag cruzándose de brazos.

Michael lo pensó, era mejor eso que vivir debajo de un puente y pasarse el día tarareando una canción de blues deprimente, además, ese chico no parecía tan hostil, ni agresivo como los anteriores Slytherins que había conocido.

—Vale, por mi no hay problema— dijo Michael y la faltó poco para cruzar los dedos esperando que Adrian se decidiese.

—Bueno, ahora decir que no quedaría feo ¿no? Venga, no tengo ningún problema. Además, todo sea por chinchar un poco a Tracey.

Su segunda impresión sobre Adrian Pucey no fue del todo mala.

III

Michael había llegado a la conclusión de que vivir con Adrian Pucey era lo más cómodo del mundo, el chico era muy sedentario y se pasaba muchas horas en su habitación, no sabía lo que hacía pero eso le dejaba el resto de la casa para el solo, y la verdad es que lo agradecía. Nunca había intentado vivir con Anthony Goldstein, casi el único amigo que le quedaba de Hogwarts, por dos simples razones: la pimera era que ambos terminarían odiándose y lanzándose mesas como casi hicieron una vez estando en el aula de Historia de la Magia; y la segunda era que su amigo era capaz de estresar a la persona más tranquila del Universo, lo cual ponía de los nervios a Michael.

Pero con Adrian era completamente distinto, comían juntos, su compañero hacía tres o cuatro bromas y después volvía a su habitación y mientras trabajaban era igual. Era como si no fuese capaz de abrirse lo suficiente como para pasar más rato con él, así que decidió que lo espiaría para ver que hacía en su habitación, o al menos lo que había. Sabía que seguramente no era asunto suyo, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo parado, ahora que la curiosidad lo azoraba era mejor aprovecharlo.

* * *

—_Michael, tienes que moverte de esa cama, eso no puede ser ni anatomicamente bueno— le dijo Anthony intentando que se incorporase._

_Este le hizo caso, pero no se movía como una persona en plenas condiciones, como se suponía que era. Su movimiento era parecido a los de los fantasmas de Hogwarts, etereo, parecía no tener músculos, ni huesos, solo un cuerpo lacio del que no podía deshacerse._

—_Michael, tienes que salir a la calle, no te sirve de nada quedarte aquí abrazando ese libro. Terry no va a volver._

—_Tienes que, tener que, es una perífrasis verbal de obligación, ¿tengo obligaciones? No, nadie las tiene, si las tuviesemos, Terry habría seguido vivo, yo se lo habría ordenado— Habría sido una escena digna de una película si Michael se hubiese echado a llorar, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas. _

—_¡Michael! No puedes seguir aferrándote al recuerdo de una persona que ya no está con nosotros, incluso te negaste a ir a su entierro ¿no entiendes que lo que estás haciendo es absurdo? Por favor, despierta ya de una vez._

—_¡La verdad es que puedo, Anthony Goldstein! Como si quiero saltar de mi balcón, pero no lo haré porque tengo una pizca de sentido común. Tengo derecho a sufrir, el mismo que tú, ¿la diferencia? Que tú pareces haber perdido una mascota y yo he perdido a mi novio y a mi mejor amigo._

_Eso ya fue demasiado, Michael supo que se había pasado, y lo comprobó cuando miró a los ojos al muchacho que se hallaba de pie delante de él. _

_No le dijo nada, ese no era el estilo de Anthony y salió de la habitación sin dar ningún portazo, dejándolo solo._

* * *

Michael lo tenía todo planeado, cuando Adrian saliese a comprar el pan esa mañana, siempre salía antes de que él se levantase, pero esa vez se iba a poner el despertador e iba a entrar en su habitación.

Cuando escuchó la puerta del piso cerrarse, indicando que su cumpañero había salido, salió de su habitación a toda prisa y entró en la suya. Tuvo que quedarse unos segundos admirando el orden que reinaba en la sala, el chico se había podido imaginar la habitación de muchas formas, pero no de esa.

Las paredes estaban repletas de fotos y papeles con frases que cogía con una chincheta, estuvo tentado a ponerse a leer todas, pero no tenía tiempo, se fijó en los libros, estaban ordenados por temas, tamaño y color, vaya chico más raro tenía como compañero. En la mesilla de noche, al lado de la cama, se encontraba un portatil, a Michael le habría gustado más que nada que estuviese abierto y poder cotillear lo que su compañero guardaba.

Aunque le había decepcinado un poco, porque él esperaba algo espectacular que le retuviese en su habitación todo el día, no una colección de libros y un ordenador, algo como un león escondido en el armario, o un oso. En resumen, algo más interesante.

—Bonito ¿eh?— tan concentrado estaba en examinar la habitación de su compañero que no se dio cuenta de que Adrian había entrado en el pequeño piso.

Michael dio un bote y empezó a morderse las uñas. Desde su quinto en curso en Hogwarts (los TIMOS hacían mucho mal) había empezado a morderse de manera nerviosa las uñas cada vez que estaba en una situación comprometida; lo que incluía que tu compañero de piso, con el que no tenías mucha confianza, te pillase husmeando en sus cosas sin su permiso.

—Bueno ¿me vas a explicar por qué te has colado en mi habitación? Pero bueno, chico— dijo al ver como no paraba de morderme las uñas— que no voy a sacar un látigo de debajo de la cama para golpearte por haber invadido mi propiedad privada.

Michael soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Vale, la verdad es que he entrado porque, bueno, ¿para que te voy a mentir? Tenía curiosidad, porque no sales de tu habitación en todo el día, y quería saber lo que te mantenía dentro de ella durante todo el día.

Adrian empezó a reir y no paró hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas y tenía que agarrarse la barriga para parar de reir.

—Vale, lo siento— dijo tras terminar de reir y limpiarse las lágrimas—, es que me parece muy cómico que alguien se interese por lo que hago. Pero bueno, si quieres saberlo, yo te lo diré, quiero ser escritor, y mientras escribo el mejor libro de este siglo tengo que trabajar para ganar algún dinero.

—Pero, no me mates, ¿tu familia no era rica? ¿No te pueden pagar un piso, al menos?— Michael se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho eso, pero a Adrian no pareció molestarle.

—A ver, es una historia larga, si quieres puedes sentarte— comentó señalando su cama— ,que no te va a quemar ni nada, y te lo cuento.

Ambos compañeros se sentaron y el aspirante a escritor empezó a hablar.

_Definitivamente, Adrian Pucey era una persona fantástica_

IV

Hay dos tipos de personas, las rápidas y las lentas.

Cuando una persona es rápida no significa que sea más inteligente, o más ingenioso, simplemente que toma las decisiones con velocidad, que incluso al andar se ve su agitación, con continuos bufidos y miradas a la hora; en cambios, las personas lentas son capaces de pasar mucho tiempo mirando un punto fijo en la pared, o mirando un paisaje, mientras que por su cabeza corren cientos de ideas, sobre asuntos banales o sobre asuntos de vital importancia.

Michael había aprendido a diferenciar ambas viviendo con sus padres, mientras que su padre era un hombre rápido, te contestaba rápido, sin andarse con rodeos y cuando lo escuchabas parecía que quería deshacerte de ti lo más rápido posible para continuar su tarea; en cambio su madre tardaba muchísimo en contarle algo, era una persona muy despistada, casi siempre se le quemaban las tostadas y se le enfriaba el café, pero a ella no le importaba, sonreía a todo el mundo y perdonaba el dinero que le debían. Era la mejor persona del mundo.

Eso lo había tenido clarísimo, hasta que había conocido a Adrian Pucey, este chico era especial para todo. Algunos días era capaz de pasarse tanto tiempo mirando a un punto de la habitación que el pan quedaba completamente chamuscado, otros, en cambio, se quedaba mirando la tostadora marcando un ritmo inexistente con el pie, hasta que esta estaba en su punto.

También había descubierto otras cosas sobre su compañero de piso, que adoraba la comida china, que tenía una obsesión insana por el orden, que adoraba la música clásica y escuchar discos de vinilo. Por otro lado odiaba la falsa modestia, la comida mexicana, que alguien le presionase o que intentase controlarle y sobre todo los idiomas, su madre le había intentado enseñar francés de pequeño, pero no había servido de nada.

Michael piensa que eso no está bien, que solo tres años después de lo de Terry aún no debería pensar en nadie más, era como traicionar a su novio, pero era algo casi inevitable. Viviendo con ese chico que cuando le salía la metáfora que buscaba se ponía a bailar por la casa y que cuando alguien le hablaba en medio de su proceso creativo le tiraba lo primero que viese, una vez llegó a tirarle un lapiz que tenía al lado.

_Y Michael, aunque no quisiese, se estaba empezando a enamorar de Adrian Pucey._

**FIN**


End file.
